Time With The Girls
by starlily11
Summary: Sequel to What The Shell...? The turtles spend time with their ladies. It took me a while to write this, I have a slight case of writer's block.
1. Preface

Time With The Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I just own Irina, Olga, Isadora, and Anna.

**Preface**

The moon allowed her silver light to shine ever more brightly that night, and for the first time in a long while, the turtles went to bed and sank into an easy, untroubled sleep. It had been an interesting day. Don, Leo, and Raph had made a dumb bet, Leo and Raph betting against Don.

Don won, and the other two had had to face the consequences; five hours of soap operas! That was tolerable, but what they'd come home to had given them all a nasty shock.

Mikey, the youngest turtle, had stayed home while the rest of them were out. They had half-expected to come home to a burnt-down, hazardous junk heap. Miraculously, that hadn't occurred. Instead, they came home to find their brother and his girlfriend Anna making out on the sofa! That was awkward in itself, but when those two had finally noticed, they'd been close to doing something even nastier! Luckily, it hadn't gotten to that.

However, it had been fine in the end, because if they hadn't seen that rather… ahem… disturbing display, no one else would have met their soul mates, and that would've caused some problems.

Unfortunately, Master Splinter would not let his youngest son get off completely. Mikey had to sit through "the sex talk". It lasted for three hours. To make matters worse, his brothers had had to listen, too. Cue pained groan. Nothing was worse than what they'd had to listen to in that time frame.

Luckily, once they were in bed, the memories slid away, and they drifted to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sparring and Musings**

'He is so graceful,' Irina thought to herself. She and Leo were sparring, both evenly matched, yet Irina could not help but silently muse over how naturally her companion moved, and it was hard to ignore the grace he employed when he did so. Hard to ignore how he seemed to speak volumes, yet say nothing.

Irina was taking a breather at the moment, and a smile formed on her lips. Her Leo was a natural, and though his face betrayed no emotion but sheer concentration, she knew that behind his mask, his gray, almost silver eyes flashed with a hidden fire and passion that, if anyone else could see it, would alert them all that the calm, collected turtle was much more than he seemed.

'If only they could see him for what he truly is,' she thought lovingly. 'Leonardo is more than just the oldest, or the leader. He is not without fear, yet he still fights for his family, no matter the cost. He is selfless. A noble thing.'

Irina realized with a start that she was in love, and that Leo had ceased his movement, waiting for her. She flushed, and hoped that Leo could not see it. As they began again, Leo caught her gaze and held it, his silver eyes seeming to penetrate her soul, and Irina found herself wondering if he knew how she felt about him, if he knew what she had been thinking.

Finally, Leo looked away, and time moved forward.

_**TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT **_

Later on, as Leo was taking a breather, he allowed his mind to wander, and he watched with hidden adoration as Irina continued on. Irina, though she had a slightly different style of fighting, moved as though defying gravity, with a stealthy, somewhat deadly grace.

Her eyes, a deep, chocolate brown, flashed with exhilaration and fire as she moved, and it soon became clear that she held her responsibilities close to her heart, for as she moved, she was always watchful, always listening, should her sisters need her.

Leo understood that. He himself trained in this dojo day after day, and no matter how much focus he put into it, he was always watching, ever vigilant, keeping himself near lest danger should befall his brothers. He was the leader, and it was his responsibility to keep their family together, no matter how dreadful the situation, whatever the cost.

Silently, he rejoined Irina, and they began yet again, eyes locked, and passion joining them. Once again, time seemed to stop, and they ceased, moving together. They leaned in, towards one another, and their lips met, locked, and they moved into a passionate embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Night Out: Topside!**

The wind roared past Olga as she raced through the streets of Manhattan at ninety miles an hour, and she felt exhilaration pouring into her veins. She loved this time of day; when night fell, and she could come out. She might have been a mutant turtle, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have fun. It was great to go solo, but it was even more fun when Raph was with her, as he was now.

The two were currently neck to neck, both intending to win, but also watching with caution. They were wearing helmets, but helmets could not hide the green of their skin or the unmistakable outlines of their shells. That was why it was so necessary to hide in the shadows, and to glance about with caution. One misstep could cause their world to crash down around them.

Olga supposed that was why anger lurked within her, and why she was so much more temperamental than her sisters. She hated that because they were different, they were outcasts, doomed to never belong to this world or the next. She sensed the same anger in Raph. Maybe that was why they had such a strong connection; they could relate to one another, and they felt cut off from the existence they should be living.

Raph suddenly picked up speed, and was ahead of her. Olga smiled. She was competitive, but Raph was even more so. She loved that about him. When she was with Raph, she was free to be as competitive as she desired, and Raph would match that threefold. It was wonderful… he was wonderful. Still, she was hardly going to just hand the victory to him.

Olga sped up, and soon, she and her companion were neck-to-neck once again. Raph looked at her and grinned. She couldn't help but grin back. 'Raph may be a hothead,' she thought, 'But he's my hothead.' They continued to speed around the city, and as they did so, Olga pondered her dear friend.

'Raph comes across as a hothead, but he's so much more than that. His temper boils, but when it doesn't, or when someone he cares for is in danger, he's always there. His passion and fire comes from his frustration with how Fate treated us, but when it comes right down to it, he stays with us to the end,' she thought. 'I wish the others could see that.'

_**TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT **_

While Olga was thinking her thoughts, Raph's mind was on the same track as he thought of his companion. 'Olga understands what goes through my head; she knows how it feels,' he thought. He allowed a smile to grace his face. Fate had been lousy to himself and his brothers, but she had also been lousy to Olga and her sisters. Yet, somehow, they had all gotten lucky for once. **He** had gotten lucky.

The two continued to race around at top speed, neck-to-neck, and Raph was amazed. Olga was still with him, matching his every move. Again, amazing.

Raph couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten so lucky. Maybe, after all this time, Fate had been kind to them for a change…


	4. Chapter 3

**Two Minds, One Thought**

The wind roared overhead, but down in the sewer, down in Don's lab, it was warm and alive with activity, much like the rest of the lair, where the turtles made their home. Don's lab was more alive than usual, though, because he and Isadora were working on a special project, top secret.

Isadora allowed her mind to wander ever so quietly, and mused over her male companion, who was currently under their project, doing some fine tuning. Don was different than his brothers, as she was different from her sisters. That was why they were drawn to each other; they were both somewhat isolated from their families in a sense because of their minds.

Don was gentle and kind, and he was responsible. They had boundaries, both knowing the consequences if they should ever lose control and give in to their… er… _ahem_…teenage instincts. Both knew that those consequences would hardly be worth just a moment of pleasure.

Furthermore, after that rather disgusting encounter between her sister Anna and Don's brother Mikey, which Don had described to her, neither of them could walk into the living room without seeing the scene in their minds.

Isadora sighed quietly… Don was perfect for her… how had she gotten so lucky? Their minds were in harmony, and ever since they'd met, they'd begun to work in tandem on their intellectual exploits. It was like their two minds had somehow merged, both thinking the same thought.

_**TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT**_

Don finally finished his fine-tuning, and came out from under his and Isadora's latest invention; now all they had left to do was the test run and paint job, and then they could introduce the Turtle Jet. The Foot was moving up in technology, and it was all they could do to keep up.

He felt lucky that Isadora was here to help him. Her ideas were excellent, and without her help, this project would have been a major waste of time. Don somehow knew that he loved her, and would die for her. To him, it seemed that though their minds were separate, they both thought the same way, and that they were two harmony parts in the same song.

It was amazing. He and his brothers had thought they were doomed to live alone, that no one would be able to relate to them, and now, Fate had at last been kind to them, bringing them love and a strange new bliss that they had never before known.

Don looked at his companion and smiled; she returned it with one of her own. Yes, this was indeed bliss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

"Come on!" Anna turned towards where her fellow prankster's voice had come from. Mikey lurked in the shadows, and he was gesturing frantically at her to get moving. She obeyed, knowing perfectly well that she had only a matter of seconds before the explosion. She joined him in the shadows, and Mikey gently lifted her, and raced to a hidden part of the lair, their place, where they planned their various devilries.

Anna gazed at Mikey's face, and smiled. His face was lit up by that devilish grin that suited his face so well, and his blue eyes were alight with a devilish sparkle. She knew that she probably appeared the same; but how could they help it? The prank they'd just pulled was awesome.

It amazed her how well it had turned out. Her pranks were great on their own, but with Mikey's embellishments, they were flat-out hilarious. That just gave her one more reason to love him; when they worked in tandem, they were unstoppable when they struck out with their newest prank on their unsuspecting victims.

Even better, now when she got caught, she now had someone to talk to as she did her time and suffered through the punishment, as more often than not, Mikey wound up serving a sentence of his own. She was no longer alone, and that made her punishment more endurable, and doing time with Mikey was wonderful, as they usually planned their next and greatest escapades during those times. She felt lucky.

_**TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT TMNT **_

The yells and curses that poured out of Raph's room had Mikey and Anna rolling around on the ground.

Anna gasped, between laughter, "Do you think those two will let us live to regret this?"

Mikey replied, "Probably not, but it was worth it! That was priceless!"

Mikey knew that his already devilish grin was growing wider, but he knew that this latest prank was worth whatever pain Raph would give him later. Anna had come up with the actual prank, but he had embellished it a little bit, to make it even more hilarious.

They had placed a smoke bomb in Raph's room, because that would be more than annoying, but they had also added sweet-smelling perfumes to the smoke, because above all else, Raph truly disliked having his room smell like flowers and springtime. It had worked better than either of them could have dreamed; maybe too well.

Raph was going to kill him for this, and it was more than likely that Anna's sister Olga would back him up. Oh, well. It was worth it!

Mikey felt lucky to have someone to share the joy of practical jokes with; Anna was his dream. How had this happened? What had he done in his life to deserve something so wonderful? He had no idea, but he would not question it; why look a gift horse in the mouth?

Raph came bursting in, wild-eyed, and Mikey caught Anna's eye. She looked nervous, and he could hardly blame her. They were doomed.


End file.
